Greed and Heavymetal
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: Meet Greed, your "normal" sealed away homunculis and meet Mika your not so normal 7 year old. Btw it is up to you, the readers, to decide if you wish for this to continue. Unless I end up just really wanting to write this which I might
1. Chapter 1

Mika ran down the halls of lab 5. Her bare feet running on the cold concrete. She looked behind her and saw that the suit of armor, named 48, was no longer in sight. Mika slowed and she pushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. Things were so much simpler before her father died.

"_Remember Mika, you are special," _her father had told her.

No matter how many people said she was different her father made her feel like a normal 7 year old. She knew she wasn't. Despite her normal appearance, underneath was nothing but machinery. However, her father had known more of her inner workings, including how to turn on various features.

Mika heard a clank of metal and she started to run again. She stopped when she same to a extremely large steel door.

**One Day Earlier.....**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Envy shouted after a large explosion occurred, "WHAT WAS THAT 66?"

"Urm, I didn't know nitroglycerin exploded..." 66, or more commonly know as Barry the Chopper, said nervously.

"Damn it! Use your head you stupid piece of junk!" Envy said angrily while giving Barry a roundhouse kick, causing him to hit the wall.

"Relax Envy," Lust said in a cool tone "I just checked Greed is still sealed inside and the building hasn't taken any real damage. However we do need to re-plaster the door shut." She said as she pointed her thumb at the large steel door.

"Fine. 66!"

"Yes?" Barry said as he got up.

"You are not to touch any of the the lab supplies! And you are no longer allowed down here. Go tell number 48 this is his new post."

"Yes sir," Barry said and he slinked off.

**The Present**

Mika pushed the heavy door open.

"The last thing they'd expect is a little girl like me to be hiding behind this big heavy door" she thought to her self as she pulled the large door shut behind her.

The room was lit dimly with a red light and in the middle of the room was a man. He was tied up wearing leather pants and a green furry vest.

"H-hello?" she asked quietly.

"Who's there?" The man said in a weak voice.

"My name is Mika. What is your name?"

"The name's Greed." Greed said in still a weak voice.

"How did a kid get in here?" Greed thought to himself, "it is probably Envy come to make my life more of a living hell."

"So Envy, why don't we just cut to the chase."

"Whose Envy? I already told you I'm Mika."

"Oh really? That's good I'm so tired of that palm tree haired cross dresser."

"That always gets him. So that must mean this is not Envy. This is my chance to get out of here" Greed thought.

"So Mika. Do you wanna be friends?" Greed said sweetly using every ounce of power he had to swing his head over and make his voice not sound tired.

"Um, okay. I haven't really had a friend before."

"Okay, first I need you to do me a favor. You see that skull up there? Do you think you could go find something to knock it down and crush it for me?" Greed asked trying to keep his voice the least threatening as possible.

"Well I can't go outside right know, but I can try to...."

Greed's head fell back down, the rest of what Mika said sounded muddled. He had used too much energy. He was already starting to slip into a deep sleep until he heard the sound of an explosion.

"There," Mika said happily and surprised, "Like a said, a grenade would do the trick"

"So you're a robot?" Greed asked, his energy now returning.

"Well, yeah." She said shyly.

Greed smiled as he started to break off the chains that bound him. It was a bit difficult because there were still skull fragments around him.

"This kid is gonna come in handy" he thought to himself

((A.N there you have it. Maybe I'll write more of this. If you want to read more please leave a comment saying so I'll be 10 times more likely to write more. FYI.))


	2. Chapter 2

"So you still want to be my friend?" Mika asked in disbelief.

"Eh? Well, yeah." Greed said. "This kid has no idea that she is hardly half as freaky of all the things I have seen." Greed thought to himself.

"Okay!" she said happily.

Mika then opened the door and peeked her head out of the room to see if the hall was clear.

"No one's there." she said.

"This kid is way to cautious, she a robot for goodness sake" Greed thought, as they proceeded out of the room.

It wasn't too long before number 48 found them. When Mika noticed she began to run. However, she found it was hard to get anywhere when Greed was holding her by her dress.

"We gotta run!"

"From this guy? Please."

"Hm, I find your confidence intriguing." 48 said as he raised his sword.

Greed chuckled, dodging the blow. 48 gave another slice that grazed Greed's arm.

"I'll be damed. I haven't ever been cut before. I guess I'm not full power yet." Greed said then delivering a punch that sent 48 flying.

"Feel free to jump in any time kid."

"I'm not sure how to work the features. That grenade was sheer luck, I'm not sure how I did it. And I don't want to hurt him."

"What do you mean you don't know h-" Greed gaged for a moment then his head slid off, causing his body to fall to the floor.

Mika stood and stared in horror.

"Mr. Greed?" Mika said softly.

"Don't worry you'll be joining him soon"

Mika looked up as 48's sword stared to swing to deliver a finishing blow. At that moment, Mika's foot was pulled out from beneath her. Causing her to fall to the floor.

"Mr. Greed!"

There Greed was, now with a head back on his shoulders, seeming as healthy as ever. Greed gave a swift kick to the suit of armor's legs making him clatter to the floor. Greed stood

"Can we run now?"

Greed stood and thought, "This fight isn't ending a quickly as it should. I hoping to get out of here quickly so I wouldn't have to deal with Envy or Lust, but by this rate they're both gonna be here. That first punch should of knocked this guy out. What is he?"

48 started to stand and with a quick turn Greed held Mika under one arm and ran. Soon after, they came to a dead end. To make things worse 48 was behind them.

"Damn it." Greed said, "Are you sure you can't do anything?"

"If I did, I promise I would do something."

"Are-ak" Greed stopped short and dropped Mika due to the sword that was stabbed in his lower back.

"Command confirmed" Mika said, her voice dropping emption

Suddenly there was an explosion. Causing the walls to collapse on to 48 and the wall in front of them to crumble down. Doing so exposed a dimly lit room lined with cells. Each of the creatures in the cells had glowing eyes. The creatures looked like people.

"Come on Mr. Greed!" Mika shouted while tugging on Greed's vest.

Greed snapped out of taking in the new room and started to run with Mika.

"What the hell was that?" Greed asked as they continued to run.

"It looked like another grenade. I'm not sure where it can from though. Do you think that suit of armor is gone?"

As if to answer Mika's question, 48's sword pierced her shoulder. As soon as the sword thrusted into her shoulder her arm transformed into a long gun, shooting rapid fire. 48 remained unfazed by the bullets. Mika started to pick up speed, her legs starting to look like blurs. Greed delivered a punch to 48's side causing him to collide in to the wall.

"This is getting us no where. Time for a different approach." Greed said as he came to a wall punching a hole through it. "Looks like the skulls effects have worn off" he said with a smirk.

Greed continued punching through walls till they came in to the fresh air of Central. They then put as much distance between lab 5 and them as they could. The sun was touching the horizon when they came to a halt at a bar.

"Mr. Greed, what are we going to do now?" Mika asked.

"We need money. You got any?"

Mika patted down areas of her dirty cotton dress. Then shook her head.

"I have this sword that was stuck in my back. Can I keep it?" Mika said removing the sword and holding the sword to her chest.

"Sure. Say kid, can you just print us up some money?"

"No. The only way to get money is to work. I'm not old enough to get a job." Mika said looking up at Greed.

The sound of laughter floated over to them. Greed looked up and saw men and women going into a bar.

"Stay here. I'm going to get some money."

"Okay, Are you going to work at the bar ?"

"Well, you could say that" Greed said as he entered the bar.

"Mr. Greed is such a good, honest person" Mika thought to herself.

**1 hours later, inside the bar...**

"So if you ever wanna hook up some time. Call me." Greed said, inches away from a woman's face.

Greed had one of his hands up against the wall, the other, in the pocket of the man sitting at the table next to them. After he successfully pulled the wallet out of the man's pocket, Greed leaned in to leave the call-me-later-kiss on his girl number 8. Greed then turned and walked off to another area of the bar. Greed looked at his loot, a total of 9 wallets.

"9 wallets from 8 girls. One more couldn't hurt." Greed thought to himself as he saw a blonde, wearing a blue uniform, just take a seat.

Greed smiled as he notice the situation couldn't be better, she was sitting next to a guy with open pockets already on her left and an empty chair on her right. Greed slid into the chair next to her.

"So whats your name?" Greed said after ordering a drink.

"I don't give out my names to random strangers." she said coldly, not even looking at him.

Greed sat, taken aback. "I wouldn't say I'm a random stranger and the fact that I am a stranger can be easily fixed. The name's Greed."

"Hello Greed."

"Now I gave you my name. It is only fair to at least give me yours."

"Riza"

"Hello to you too Riza. You always this closed off when you meet new people?" Greed asked.

"Only when a man is trying to pick me up in a bar" Riza said, still not looking at Greed.

"So let me guess, you already have some other guy." Greed leaned a little closer.

"In a matter of speaking, yes"

"I bet that guy isn't as good looking as me."

"I'd say he is more so."

Greed frowned.

"How would you know? You have never looked at me." Greed leaned forward some more. He started to reach for the man's pocket.

"Greed." Riza said finally turning towards him.

"Yes?" he said slightly startled.

"I'd recommend you leave now and stop mugging that man," Riza said.

After that Greed heard a click. He looked down, Riza was holding a gun up to his chest. He gave a chuckle and a shrug.

"Well, it was nice talking to you." Greed cooly said and he stood and left the bar.

"Talk about getting hit in the ego" Greed muttered as he walked up to Mika now drawing in the dirt with her sword.

"Are you done with work Mr. Greed?"

"Yeah, lets go"

The two went over to a cheep motel. The room was dirty with one bed, a wooden chair by the window, and a night stand with a lamp on it.

"You can have the bed" Greed said noticing the lack of two beds.

"No you can have it Mr. Greed. I don't need sleep" she said with a smile.

Greed went over and sat on the bed. Mika went over to a electrical socket next to the window and pulled out a cord from her neck. She then stuck it into the socket. Greed raise an eyebrow.

"It's good to charge whenever I can." Mika said.

"I been meaning to ask you. You said you didn't know how to work your weapons, but back at lab 5 you were able to whip out guns like it was no problem. Care to shed some light on that?"

"I was just surprised, I don't even know how I did it."

Greed let out a sigh and laid on to the bed.

"Some robot, she's got all these weapons, but no clue how to use them. Now I'm stuck with her." Greed thought to himself.

"Mr. Greed? Friends except there friends, but I was wondering how come you're still alive? Your head was chopped off."

Greed looked up at Mika, who was sitting in her chair holding her legs looking at him questioningly. Greed smirked.

"Because I'm a homunculus"

"A what?"

"An artificial human being."

"An artificial-"

"Can we get in to the details later?" Greed interrupted.

"He must be tired" Mika thought to herself. "Okay. Goodnight Mr. Greed."

((A.N So thats chapter 2. *bows* thank you for reading. I always kinda liked the pairing Greed & Hawkeye. However I really like Greed & Izumi so much more. Please tell me what you think. And suggestions for the story are more than welcome! Just leave it via review or PM. I hoped you liked it.))


End file.
